Stimpy's Invention
For the videogame of the same name, click here. "Stimpy's Invention" is the 12th episode of Season 1 from The Ren & Stimpy Show. It originally aired as the Season 1 finale on February 23, 1992. Characters *Ren Höek *Stimpy *Stinky Whizzleteats Ask Dr. Stupid *Stimpy as Dr. Stupid *Announcer *Jennifer (mentioned) Summary Stimpy decides to be an inventor. He forces Ren to try out his Cheese-O-Phone, which allows people to talk to cheese, regardless of their foreign tongues. Next he invents a shaver that allows people to get a close shave without even being there, which leads to him shaving off most of Ren's fur. Before Ren can strangle him, Stimpy presents him with a gift. The gift is Stimpy's latest invention, Stay-Put Socks (socks that never fall down). Ren is at first delighted, but then discovers that the socks are filled with glue. Stimpy departs to get the Stay-Put hat and raincoat, and Ren attempts to go after but can't get out of the socks. When Stimpy returns, he immediately notices that Ren is angry. Therefore, he decides to invent something that will make Ren happy all the time. After a long inventing session, he comes up with the Happy Helmet, a helmet to control Ren's happiness. Ren is thrust into a state of completely forced happiness. He begins doing nice things for Stimpy, such as cleaning out his cat box and ironing his underwear. Then Stimpy brings home a record of his favorite song ("Happy, Happy, Joy Joy" by Stinky Whizzleteats). The two of them begin dancing to the record. In the middle of the dancing, Ren runs into the kitchen and finds a hammer in one of the drawers. He uses the hammer to smash the helmet and then storms back into the living room and begins strangling Stimpy. It is then that he realizes how much he loves being angry and thanks Stimpy for making him enraged. The episode ends with a shot of Ren grinning into the camera while his maniacal laugh plays in the background. Ask Dr. Stupid *From: Jennifer *Location: Bent Armpit Wyoming *Question: What is that ugly white slab in my can of beans? *Answer: The Queen Bean, and all other beans are the worker beans that serve her. Production music - New World Symphony- Movement 4 – Antonín Dvořák (title card) - Dance of the Hours – Amilcare Ponchielli - Pageantry Processional – Ronald Hanmer - Non Stop – John Malcolm -'' The Nutcracker: Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy'' – Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky - Terror By Night ''– Hubert Clifford -'' Bits and Pieces – Ronald Hanmer -'' Romantic'' – Alan Braden - Poetic Love Theme B – Mladen Franko - Stormy Passage – Cedric King-Palmer - Symphony No. 6 Pastorale: 4th Movement – Ludwig Van Beethoven - Valse Diable – Alec Gould - Tomorrow the World – Cedric King-Palmer - Acts of Heroism © – Trevor Duncan - Heavy Affliction – Cedric King-Palmer - Night on Bald Mountain – Modest Mussorgsky - Flight of the Bumble Bee – Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - Lambs in Clover – Jack Strachey - The March of the Ants – Sidney Crooke - Delicate Gay – Alan Braden - Happy Outing – Marc Lanjean (Stimpy arriving home) - Shopping Spree – Laurie Johnson - Happy Happy Joy Joy – John Kricfalusi, Chris Reccardi, Charlie Brissette Transcript View the transcript for this episode here: Stimpy's Invention (Transcript) Gallery View the gallery for this episode here: Stimpy's Invention/Gallery Trivia/Notes *This episode includes the original "Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy" song. *There are cute animals and smiley faces painted above Ren's bed in this episode, due to the influence of the Happy Helmet that forced Ren to be happy. *This episode has been considered one of the show's most famous. *If it weren't for Stimpy's Invention, the whole series of Ren and Stimpy would have lasted just the one season, but since it became a huge hit among fans, the show was renewed for a second season. *The current reruns shown on Nicktoons in the UK have cut out the scene where Stimpy displays the "Cheese-O-Phone". *The line "You sick little monkey!" was also used in an episode of ''South Park '' *Due to Ren's creepy smile, this episode was almost never created due to Nick's standards deeming it as an episode that will "terrify children". Errors *Ren's tail keep disappearing and reappearing. *In three scenes, Stimpy's nose is red instead of blue. *When Ren comes down the stairs to greet Stimpy, he is wearing a bathrobe. In the next scene, when he is coming toward Stimpy and reaching for his neck, the bathrobe is gone. *Stimpy tells Ren that the dial on the remote controls how happy he is, yet he presses the dial like a button. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1